Eine Abfolge glücklicher Ereignisse
by wine witch
Summary: Severus und Hermione treffen sich wiederholt zufällig. Severus ist argwöhnisch, aber vielleicht kann eine gewisse Besserwisserin ihm zu einem Sinneswandel verhelfen? Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von "A Series of Fortunate Events" von CRMediaGal.


**Eine Abfolge glücklicher Ereignisse**

Englischer Originaltitel: "A Series of Fortunate Events" von CRMediaGal

Vielen Dank an CRMediaGal für die freundliche Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung.

Übersetzt von Wine Witch

Beta-Korrektur: Sun and Stars – vielen Dank für Deine sorgfältige und kompetente Arbeit!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ gehört JK Rowling. Autor und Übersetzer spielen lediglich in deren Sandkasten. Kein Geld, nur Spaß.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 ** _LJ Fest:_** SSHG Promptfest  
 ** _Prompter_** : morethansirius  
 ** _Creator_** : CRMediaGal  
 ** _Rating_** : PG-13  
 ** _Warning(s)_** : Mild Language  
 ** _Prompt_** : Snape und Granger begegnen sich wiederholt bei Freizeitunternehmungen in der Muggelwelt (Museen, Theater, Kino, Restaurants, Gartentouren? Eure Wahl!) (SS/HG)

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Severus Snape freute sich auf diesen Ausflug. Ausnahmsweise einmal.

Es war ungewöhnlich für den höchst einsiedlerischen, einst tiefverachteten Zauberer, sich in die Öffentlichkeit zu wagen; die drei wesentlichen Bestandteile seines Tagesablaufs waren Zaubertrankzutaten, Bücher und Essen. Es tangierte ihn nicht besonders, die schöne, neue Welt zu sehen, in der er lebte – und die zu gestalten er geholfen hatte, ohne Dank dafür zu erhalten; zu oft weckte sie schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an die vom Krieg verursachten emotionalen Narben.

Severus Snape hatte so lange in dieser trügerischen Welt gelebt, dass die Umstellung von der Dunkelheit zum Licht schwierig gewesen war. Eine Nahtoderfahrung und die Tatsache, dass er am Ende seiner Tage als Zauberer keinen einzigen Freund auf der Welt an seiner Seite hatte, halfen nicht gegen seine trostlose Einstellung zum Hier und Jetzt.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, er wäre in dieser Nacht gestorben. In aller Regel scherte er sich nicht darum, was diese neue Welt über ihn dachte, oder dass er dem Sensenmann „leider" entronnen war. Diese Welt bot ihm nichts Besseres, abgesehen von ein wenig heißbegehrtem Frieden und Ruhe, aber _das_ war eine Gabe, die er willig annahm.

Demzufolge zog Severus es vor, Ausflüge in die Muggelwelt zu unternehmen – einen Bereich, den er verstand, und in dem er sich seit seiner Kindheit gut zurechtgefunden hatte. Er bevorzugte die weniger chaotischen Unterhaltungsmethoden, vor allem Kino, Fußball im Fernsehen, sich Betrinken in der Kneipe und zu stolpern und dabei das eigene nutzlose, elende Dasein nachzudenken.

 _Diese_ spezielle Art von Spaß kam nicht ausschließlich aus der Muggelwelt, aber Severus Snape beteiligte sich dennoch regelmäßig und willig daran.

Severus genoss die Anonymität, die der Lebensstil der Muggel ihm bot, sich von A nach B zu bewegen mit viel weniger Stress und Beschwerlichkeiten, auf die er keinen Einfluss hatte. Es gab keine bösartigen Seitenblicke oder schneidenden Bemerkungen, von denen das ignorante Zauberervolk glaubte, er würde sie überhören. Wenn es sie gab, brauchte Severus lediglich einen durchdringenden Blick in ihre Richtung zu werfen, um die Leute zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dachten sie denn wirklich, sein Gehör hätte irgendwie unter dem Angriff der Schlange gelitten?

 _Verdammte Dummköpfe,_ würde er zischen und fröhlich seiner Wege gehen.

Daher zog sich Severus seit dem Kriegsende mehr und mehr auf Muggelterritorium zurück. Vielleicht war es eine Form der Wirklichkeitsflucht, aber Severus dachte über seine Gründe nicht weiter nach. Derartige Analysen würden ihn nur in den Suff führen.

Als Muggel zu leben, führte jedoch zu einer düsteren Erkenntnis für den Zauberer: Er zog ein ruhiges, nicht magisch geprägtes Leben vor, und das weitaus mehr, als er wahrscheinlich sollte. Gehörte er überhaupt noch in die Zaubererwelt?

 _Nein_ , schloss er emotionslos. Vielleicht war es nur eine trunkene Einbildung, aber irgendwie schien es zu stimmen.

Eine weitere Flucht war in Ordnung.

Heute war die Eröffnung eines neuen, kombinierten Buchhandlungs-Cafés in Bromley. Das vielseitige Sortiment, mit dem es prahlte, war laut irgendeiner verflixten Muggelzeitung, die Severus in der vergangenen Woche auf der Straße erhascht hatte, „umfassend". Angesichts eines weiteren, sinnlosen Samstags, an dem der Zauberer nichts zu tun hatte, als den Stapel Post auf seiner Schwelle durchzusehen, was er normalerweise irgendwie vermied, beschloss er, auszugehen auf der Suche nach vertrauten Freunden: Büchern und einer anständigen Tasse Kaffee.

Severus ging gemächlich nach draußen und atmete die Morgenluft ein. Seit dem Kriegsende war sein Schritt langsamer geworden, und er empfand das ruhigere Tempo, das er nun vorlegen konnte, tatsächlich als eine willkommene Veränderung. In seiner heruntergekommenen Nachbarschaft nahm niemals jemand von dem auffallenden, beeindruckenden Zauberer Notiz. Nicht, seit er ein Junge war.

 _Zu disapparieren wäre verdammt hilfreich_ , grummelte er, während er sich stattdessen entschied, zu Fuß zum Bahnhof zu gehen.

Die Ankunfts- und Abfahrtszeiten kannte er auswendig und hatte sich verschiedene Strecken und Ziele eingeprägt. Nicht, dass er in diesem Teil der Stadt viel Auswahl gehabt hätte, aber nach Muggel-London zu gelangen, war ganz einfach, wenn auch aufgrund des Gedränges ein wenig lästig, je näher er seinem Ziel kam. Das Einzige, das er an der Reise verabscheute, war, dass die U-Bahn am Wochenende brechend voll war.

 _Ja, Disapparieren wäre echt großartig._

Severus erreichte das Café inmitten der geschäftigen, stark verstopften Straßen des Stadtzentrums. Gemächliche Ausflüge waren ein Konzept, mit dem der ehemalige Spion noch nicht gänzlich vertraut war. Obwohl er in diesen Tagen jede Form von Abwechslung willkommen hieß, war er noch ungeübt darin, sich Zeit für das Vergnügen statt für das Wohlergehen anderer zu gönnen.

Die Zugfahrt nach Muggel-London war stressig genug gewesen. Zu viele Menschen, zu wenige Sitzplätze; nicht einmal Severus' unfreundlicher Blick hatte gereicht, um eine ältere Frau davon abzuhalten, sich auf dem freien Platz neben ihm niederzulassen. Zu seinem weiteren Entsetzen –obwohl dies kaum überraschend war – war das Buchhandlungscafé überfüllt mit Muggeln, die sich bemühten, den Fuß in die Tür zu setzen. Das Café selbst lag versteckt in einer Ecke, und es bildete sich bereits eine lange Schlange davor.

 _Das alles für eine verflixte Tasse Kaffee?_ Severus grinste höhnisch, während sein Gesichtsausdruck sich in Geringschätzung verwandelte, als eine Frau und ein anstößig überaktives Kind von hinten mit ihm zusammenstießen. Severus warf dem Kind – ein kreischender Junge, der abwechselnd schlenkerte und an den Beinen seiner Mutter wie ein übergroßer Affe hochkletterte – einen wütenden Blick zu genau wie der beleidigten Mutter, die ärgerlich schnaubte und ohne viel Erfolg versuchte, sich an ihm vorbeizuschlängeln.

Leise knurrend zog Severus sich in den nächstgelegenen Gang zurück und schlenderte achtlos weiter, nutzte Nischen zum Ausweichen und versuchte, Zusammenstöße mit anderen zu vermeiden, während er nach einem Buch suchte, das er kaufen wollte. Schwärme von Bücherwürmern wie er selbst verstärkten jedoch nur das Unbehagen bei der Suche.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und Severus zupfte an seinem Kragen, weil ihm zu warm wurde. _Merlin, es ist heiß hier drin_ , dachte er, während er sich verzweifelt auf den Weg zum Ausgang machte. Er dachte daran, sich einen Kaffee zu nehmen, wenn es schon aussah, als sei es unmöglich, ein anständiges Buch zu finden, aber unter diesen Umständen würde er anderswo einen Kaffee trinken.

Severus war etwa auf halbem Weg zur Tür, als seine schlanke Gestalt plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Die Person – weiblich – taumelte seitwärts und fluchte genügend laut, dass mehrere Leute die Köpfe umwandten und sie beide missbilligend ansahen. Severus ignorierte sie jedoch, verärgert über die junge Frau, die die Dreistigkeit hatte, ihn am Hinausgehen zu hindern.

Ihr Zusammenstoß hatte die Tasse heißen Kaffees, die sie in der Hand hielt, verschüttet; ihr Inhalt tropfte nun an der Vorderseite ihres auf Figur geschnittenen Mantels herab. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, da ihr Kopf gesenkt war, und sie davon abgelenkt war, den Flecken zu inspizieren, während sie leise schimpfte. Severus erstarrte.

Merlin und Circe, er erkannte das verflixte Haar, diese verrückten, dicken Locken, die sich in alle Richtungen ringelten und eigene Ansichten zu haben schienen. Einst waren sie buschig und unansehnlich gewesen, genau wie der Rest von ihr, um ehrlich zu sein. In ihrer Jugend war sie nie ein attraktives Mädchen gewesen, irgendwie war sie jedoch dank einer gnädigen Fügung in der Pubertät zu einer gar nicht so unansehnlichen Frau gereift. Severus hatte sie lediglich nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie eine Schülerin war – _nicht seit der Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte_ , dachte er mit einiger Beklemmung –, und sie jetzt ausgerechnet in diesem Muggelgeschäft zu erblicken, machte den Zauberer nervös.

„Miss Granger", sagte er gedehnt, während er ihre vorgebeugte Gestalt mit zusammengekniffenen, skeptischen Augen betrachtete.

Hermione Granger warf ihren Kopf zurück, um ihm einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen, aber stattdessen traten ihre Augen fast aus den Höhlen. „ _Snape!_ " keuchte sie und stotterte, sich selbst schnell korrigierend. „Äh, Entschuldigung, ich meine, _Professor._ "

„Ich habe keine Verwendung mehr für diese Anrede, Granger. Ich bin kein Professor mehr und ganz bestimmt nicht Ihrer. Ich bin es schon seit Langem nicht mehr."

Hermines Wangen röteten sich. Schnell überspielte sie ihre Überraschung, indem sie an den Flecken auf ihrem Mantel herumwischte. Nicht, dass es etwas nützte; jedenfalls nicht ohne Magie.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Ihnen hier zu begegnen", murmelte Hermione und versuchte, so gut sie konnte, ihre Mischung aus Schock und Unruhe mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu überspielen.

„Noch ich Ihnen", gab Severus zurück und hob eine Braue. „Dürfte ich fragen, was Sie hier tun?"

Der misstrauische Spion, dessen Denkweise ihn noch immer in Unruhe versetzte, konnte nicht an eine zufällige Begegnung mit der jungen Hexe glauben. Erstens war es seltsam, dass sie in der Muggel- statt in der Zaubererwelt war, und zweitens schien es seinem paranoiden Gemüt höchst suspekt, dass sie _zufällig_ in genau derselben Buchhandlung war.

„Ich hatte über dieses Geschäft in der Zeitung gelesen, also wollte ich es ansehen", antwortete Hermione einfach, ohne den skeptischen Ton des Mannes wahrzunehmen.

 _Zufriedenstellende Antwort_ , stimmte der Zauberer zu, auch wenn er sich immer noch ziemlich unbehaglich fühlte.

Hermione wischte nervös ein paar lose Locken von ihren Schulten und stieß hervor, „Und Sie, Prof – Sir?"

Severus zog das Schweigen zwischen ihnen einen Moment in die Länge, aber Hermione hielt seinem Blick stand. „Dasselbe", antwortete er knapp, bevor er den Spieß wieder umdrehte. „Haben Sie die Gewohnheit, sich oft in Muggel-Buchläden zu wagen, Granger?"

Das rief bei Hermione ein kleines Lächeln hervor. „Ich lebe jetzt hier, ehrlich gesagt."

Severus' Brauen schoben sich verwirrt zusammen. „Pardon?"

„Muggel London. Ich ... ich habe der Zaubererwelt vor einiger Zeit den Rücken gekehrt. Vielleicht haben Sie es im _Propheten_ gelesen."

„Ich ... äh ..." Er kam sich wie ein völliger Narr vor, denn er war mit solchen Neuigkeiten nicht auf dem Laufenden. Severus tat, als ob es ihm bewusst sei, auch wenn er irgendwie spüren konnte, dass die lernbegierige Gryffindor ihn leicht durchschaute. „Natürlich." Schnell räusperte er sich. „Entschuldigung wegen Ihres Mantels. Ich könnte das für Sie in Ordnung bringen ..."

Als Severus Anstalten machte, in seinen Ledermantel zu greifen, wehrte Hermione den Vorschlag mit einem entschiedenen Kopfschütteln ab. „Oh, nein, es ist in Ordnung."

Severus' Augenbraue hob sich noch höher. „Sie laufen lieber den Rest des Tages mit einem Kaffeefleck auf dem Bauch herum?"

Hermione kicherte über seine Bestürzung. „Ich werde ihn professionell reinigen lassen. Mit etwas Glück wird der Fleck herausgehen."

Severus konnte den Gründen der Hexe nicht ganz folgen, wollte aber auch nicht näher darauf eingehen. Weder war dies für ihn von Wichtigkeit, noch war es an ihm, die Gedanken und Methodik anderer zu kennen, und schon gar nicht die eines Mitglieds des Goldenen Trios, ebenfalls bekannt als sein steter Dorn im Auge.

„Nun denn", stammelte Severus, unsicher, was er sonst sagen sollte. Er verbeugte sich knapp und stolzierte mit einem „Guten Tag, Granger" eilig an ihr vorbei, während er fast unmerklich zur Kenntnis nahm, wie Hermione ihm mit den Augen folgte, verdutzt über seinen ziemlich kühlen Abgang.

Ihm war egal, ob sie sein Weggehen unhöflich fand.

Severus erreichte – wie üblich mit seinem mürrisch-verstimmten Gesichtsausdruck – sein bevorzugtes Kinocenter am Stadtrand von London, in dem es selten Gedränge und viele freie Plätze gab. Innerlich freute er sich jedoch auf die Jubiläumsvorstellung von _Die roten Schuhe_. Jeder Moment, den er damit zubrachte, die wenigen, glücklichen Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit aufzufrischen, war gut investierte Zeit.

Severus hatte das Kino als kleiner Junge viele Male besucht. Seine Mutter, Eileen, hatte das Kino sehr gemocht, besonders die alten Schwarzweißfilme, und als Severus älter wurde, begann er zu verstehen, was sie daran anzog. Die Reise in eine andere Welt, so kurz sie auch sein mochte, dieses verzweifelte Entkommen aus ihrem elenden Zuhause, das Leute wie seine Mutter suchten, war für ihn in der jetzigen Zeit auch ein Zufluchtsort geworden.

 _Aber Entkommen wovor?_ Seine analytische Seite ließ ihn nicht los. _Du hast keinen Partner, Severus. Du hast niemanden, über den Du Dich ärgerst, oder vor dem Du entkommen musst._

Severus knurrte hörbar, was ein älteres Paar vor ihm dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen und ihn seltsam anzuschauen und dann mit einem Kreischen seitlich auszuweichen, um den krass gekleideten Typen in der Lederjacke brav vorbeizulassen.

Er suchte seinen üblichen Platz auf, drei Sitze einwärts von der Mitte, und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen mit der Absicht, jeden niederzustarren, der sich in zwei Metern Umkreis zu setzen drohte.

Es war kaum überraschend, dass niemand näher kam, und der Platz blieb leer. Das ältere Paar saß mehrere Reihen vor ihm, nah genug, um die dröhnenden Lautsprecher zu hören, die zweifellos von den halb abbröckelnden Wänden reflektiert würden, sobald der Film begann. Einige weitere Einzelgänger wie er bildeten den Rest der Besucher, kreuz und quer über das Theater verteilt.

Als die Lichter ausgingen, huschte ein Nachzügler in das Theater und stolperte in der Dunkelheit zu einem Sitz nicht weit von ihm. Severus schnaubte ärgerlich.

 _Verflixter Trödler._ Er vergaß die besagte Person jedoch schnell und verlor sich für die nächsten beiden Stunden in dem Filmklassiker. Gänzlich entspannt war er nicht – seine Wahrnehmung war immer erhöht, selbst jetzt, aber er schaffte es, genügend abzuschalten, um den Film zu genießen.

Als zwei Stunden später die Lichter angingen, schalteten sich auch Severus' Reflexe wieder ein. Er erblickte eine lockige Frau, die den Gang entlang dem Ausgang zustrebte, und ihre Augen erstarrten, als sie seine trafen, dort, wo er sitzen geblieben war, als alle anderen das Kino verließen. Er starrte sie durchdringend an, mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck, an den sie sich aus ihrer Jugend gut erinnerte, und sie ließ beinahe ihre Popcorntüte fallen.

Hermione wartete beklommen, welche Kinogänger noch das Kino verlassen würden, darunter das ältere Paar, das mit gemächlichen Schritten hinausschlenderte. Sobald sie alleine waren, versuchte Hermione verlegen, das Schweigen zu brechen, aber ihr ehemaliger Professor kam ihr zuvor.

„Granger", grüßte Severus, mit – wie sie annahm – vor Missfallen triefender Stimme.

„Sir", gab sie zurück und fühlte sich töricht. „Welch ein Zufall, Sie hier zu treffen … schon wieder."

„Ich glaube nicht an Zufall." Seine Bemerkung war unverblümt, Hermione hatte kein Interesse daran, sich zu verstellen.

„Nun, trotzdem."

Hermione riskierte es, näher zu kommen, aber Severus stand schnell auf, und ehe sie sich versah, traf er mit ihr beim Eingang zusammen. Sie hatte vergessen, wie schnell der Mann sich bewegte, und wie hoch er sie überragte, so sehr, dass sie den Hals recken musste, um zu ihm aufzublicken. Ihr Wangen brannten vor Verlegenheit, auch wenn sie keine Idee hatte, warum sie sich gedemütigt fühlen sollte. Hatte sie nicht ebenso das Recht, hier zu sein? Es war wieder genauso, als würde sie vor ihren Klassenkameraden ausgescholten, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wofür sie getadelt wurde.

Seine nächste Frage – oder besser: Anschuldigung – schien ihre inneren Ängste noch zu bestärken. „Was tun Sie hier?" fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.

„Ich – ich wollte den Film sehen."

Verwirrt zog Severus die zusammen. „Sie haben etwas für 1940er-Jahre-Filme übrig, Granger?"

Hermione hob das Kinn. „Das habe ich tatsächlich." Auf Severus' erhobene Braue und das ablehnende Schweigen fügte sie hinzu „Mein Papa und ich kamen immer zusammen hierher."

„Zu Finchley?"

„Ja. Meine Eltern hatten ihre Zahnarztpraxis nicht weit von hier, und mein Papa liebte die alten Filme."

Severus blinzelte, unsicher, wie er auf diese persönliche Information reagieren sollte. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass es ihm ohnehin egal war.

„Und nun?" fragte er endlich nach einer unbehaglichen Stille.

Hermiones Augen wandten sich schließlich von seinen ab, und sie starrte kurz auf den Boden. „Er starb. Äh, beide, Mama und Papa. Vor ein paar Jahren."

 _Verflixt. Gut gemacht, Severus._

Offensichtlich war er kaum noch in der Lage, ein Gespräch zu führen, nicht einmal mit der Gryffindor-Streberin, auch wenn beträchtliche Zeit vergangen war, und sie als Erwachsene erträglicher als früher war. Dies verringerte jedoch nicht Severus' Befürchtungen des zweiten Zusammentreffens wegen, aber diese Gelegenheit war gelaufen. Hatte sie ihn nicht gerade informiert, dass ihre Eltern tot waren?

„Mein Beileid, Granger", schaffte er mit knirschenden Zähnen hervorzubringen, erschrocken über sich selbst und zu ihrer Überraschung.

„Danke, Sir."

„Hat Ihnen der Film gefallen?"

Hermiones Augen zuckten mit einem Schimmer von Verwirrung in ihren Tiefen. Sie waren recht ansprechend, bemerkte er, genau wie es der Rest von ihr jetzt war. Die Zeit war offensichtlich gut zu ihr gewesen, hatte ihren Charakter ebenso wie ihre Züge bereichert, was mehr war, als Severus – besonders in diesem Moment – von sich selbst behaupten konnte.

„Ja, er hat mir gefallen", antwortete Hermione einfach, ohne die Beobachtungen des Slytherins zu bemerken. „Darf ich fragen ... was Sie hierher führt?"

Severus bedachte sie mit einem scharfen Blick, während er darüber nachdachte, was er ihr antworten sollte. Er teilte keine persönlichen Informationen mit anderen. Er war schließlich kein Gryffindor. Er war jedoch auch nicht gerne unehrlich, wo es angebracht war, und entschied sich daher, wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten.

„Um zu entkommen", überraschte er sie mit seiner Antwort; ein Flackern in ihren Augen bestärkte seine Vorbehalte gegenüber seiner eigenen Antwort. War es ein Fehler, sich ein einziges Mal wie ein Gryffindor zu verhalten?

 _Egal._ Severus nickte brüsk und eilte an ihr vorbei zum Ausgang, nicht länger mit einem Bauschen langer, sich kräuselnder Roben, sondern in einem vom Wetter abgenutzten Mantel, der schnell ihren Arm streifte, als er wegging. „Guten Tag, Granger", verabschiedete er sich kurz angebunden.

 _Genau wie früher_ , dachte die Hexe bei sich, und machte ein etwas langes Gesicht ob seines eiskalten Abgangs.

 _Du musst_ wirklich _verzweifelt sein, Severus._

Mit einem missmutigen Blick auf niemand Bestimmten betrat Severus das luxuriöse Muggel-Anwesen Hampton Court Palace und betrachtete die extravaganten, jahrhundertealten Gemälde an den Wänden, während er seine Eintrittskarte vorzeigte und sich dann in behaglichem Tempo zu einem Rundgang aufmachte. Da er sein Ticket bereits Tage zuvor gekauft hatte, war Severus zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung, die geführte Tour auszulassen und stattdessen alleine durch den Palast zu spazieren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Entschluss bezahlt machte, als Severus eine Gruppe von Muggeln erblickte – meist anstößig aussehende Touristen aus den Staaten – die sich um ein großes, rechteckiges Portrait der Familie von König Heinrich VIII. herumtrieben und dabei keinen _un_ -englischen Versuch von Unhöflichkeit ausließen. Viele sprachen der Fremdenführerin, einer älteren Frau mit einem zu fest gebundenen Haarknoten, der ihre faltige Stirn um mehrere Zentimeter zurückzuziehen schien, dazwischen.

Severus verzog ebenfalls den Mund in Anbetracht mehrerer jüngerer Kinder, die auf den Armen ihrer Eltern schaukelten oder im Kreis herumwirbelten, ohne auf ihr Benehmen zu achten. Gerade, als er ruhig an ihnen vorbeigehen wollte, drehte sich natürlich ein junger Rotschopf zu schnell, klatschte direkt gegen ihn und prallte von dem Zauberer ab mit einem beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck, der – wäre sie keine Muggel – viel schneller von ihrer Mimik verschwunden wäre. Beim Anblick von Severus gefährlichem Ausdruck rannte sie tatsächlich vor dem furchterregenden, grimmig dreinschauenden Mann in Schwarz davon und suchte wimmernd Schutz bei ihrer Mutter.

Severus grinste vor Schadenfreude. _Ich habe es noch drauf_.

Severus tauchte intensiv in jeden Quadratmeter des Palastes ein. Er kannte sich mit der englischen Muggelgeschichte recht gut aus; auch wenn er sie nicht besonders faszinierend fand, so konnte er nicht sagen, _warum_ genau er hergekommen war. Um sich die Beine zu vertreten? Vielleicht. So faszinierend die Kunstwerke und Tapisserien waren, waren sie jedoch viel zu ausschweifend für seinen Geschmack, und jeder im Tudor-Stil bekleidete Museumsmitarbeiter, der sich ihm zu nähern wagte – und nicht allzu viele riskierten es – bekam seinen streng-drohenden, finsteren Blick ab, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

Daher wanderte Severus größtenteils unbehelligt durch den Palast und beschloss, seine selbstgelenkte Tour abzuschließen mit einem ruhigen Bummel durch die üppigen Gärten, die eine riesige, bunte Auswahl von Blumen aufwiesen, die gerade zu blühen begannen. Es war jedoch nicht der malerische Anblick, der Severus interessierte. In Abgeschiedenheit unter Menschen zu sein, ohne Teil von ihnen zu sein, war, was er heute am dringendsten begehrte.

 _Reiß dich zusammen, Severus._

Diese unerschöpfliche Einsamkeit, die so oft an Severus' Entschlossenheit nagte, war in den letzten Wochen aus Gründen, die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, stärker geworden. Schließlich war er an ein einsames Leben gewöhnt, nicht, weil er es wollte, sondern aus der Notwendigkeit lebensbedrohlicher Umstände über fast zwanzig Jahre.

 _Mein Inferno_ , so nannte er es bei sich – den Status als Doppelagent, die physischen und psychischen Strapazen in seinem Leben, die einsamen Nächte ohne einen Freund oder ein freundliches Gesicht, dem er seine Ängste und Kümmernisse anvertrauen konnte. Schwer wog die Last seiner misslichen Lage, genug, um ihn zu brechen und aufzufressen, hätte er nicht die innere Stärke gefunden, die ihn antrieb. Es mochte nur der Überlebensinstinkt gewesen sein, aber er war alles, was er hatte.

In der jetzigen Zeit waren Ablenkungen – Realitätsflucht – sein Mittel, um mit sich selbst klarzukommen, und heute, bei diesem speziellen Ausflug, verdeckte die Methode die innere Einsamkeit.

Severus hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er auf dem Gelände des Hampton Court umherwanderte. Etwa eine Stunde oder so war vielleicht gut geschätzt, aber so oder so ließ er sich letztlich auf einer Bank nieder und blickte – nicht mit Sehnsucht, sondern mit Gleichmut – auf den extravaganten Palast vor ihm. Er starrte auf dessen Details und Erhabenheit mit derselben kritischen Spöttelei, die er auch seinen weniger herausragenden Studenten angedeihen ließ, und war sich kaum seiner Umgebung bewusst, als neben ihm eine vertraute Stimme ertönte und seine Gedanken unterbrach.

„Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie etwas Unangenehmes erlebt, Professor."

Severus erschrak und wandte ruckartig seinen Kopf zur Seite, wo er den entnervenden, aber dennoch tröstlichen Anblick einer gewissen neunmalklugen Gryffindor fand. ‚ _Tröstlich', Severus?_ Sein Verstand alarmierte ihn sofort über die tief vergrabenen Empfindungen, die dort immer bewacht und weggesperrt bleiben sollten.

Ohne etwas von der inneren Erleichterung des Zauberers zu ahnen, lächelte Hermione strahlend und kicherte über seine kurze Unruhe, die sich schnell in seine typische Bissigkeit verwandelte. „Schön, Sie wiederzusehen", fügte sie fröhlich hinzu, als er keine Antwort gab, setzte sich und rutschte auf der Bank, die sie nun teilten, näher zu ihm hin, sehr zu Severus' Mischung aus Neugier und Unbehagen.

„ _Wiederzusehen?_ " brachte er heraus, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte. _Wie unhöflich, Severus._

„Mmm", erwiderte Hermione und schien völlig unbehelligt. „Dies wird langsam eine Unsitte, glaube ich?"

Severus blinzelte. „Ist das so?"

„Nun, ich nehme an, für _Sie_ ", forderte Hermione ihn heraus und betrachtete ihn mit einem ironischen Seitenblick. „Für mich ist es nicht so schlimm."

„Was bringt Sie dazu, das zu sagen, Granger?"

„Nun, jedes Mal, wenn wir uns zufällig über den Weg laufen, verschwinden Sie ganz schnell." Hermione konnte nicht anders als über seine ausdruckslose Miene zu schmunzeln. „Tut mir leid, es ist einfach, nun, ... wieder ein Zufall, nehme ich an?"

Severus' stand der Mund offen. „Wenn Sie das sagen."

„Ah, richtig. Sie glauben nicht an Zufall."

„In der Tat, das tue ich nicht." Er betrachtete sie genauer, und Severus' Augen verengten sich, als er denselben figurbetonten Mantel wahrnahm, den sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor ein paar Wochen getragen hatte. _Der Fleck ist weg_ , bemerkte er, ehe er die Frage stellte, die ihn dringend beschäftigte: „Und warum sind Sie hier, Granger?"

„Ich war seit meiner Kindheit nicht mehr hier", erklärte Hermione beiläufig, als ob die Tatsache, dass sie sich zum dritten Mal zufällig begegnet waren, bei weitem nicht so ärgerlich und verdächtig war, wie der Slytherin dachte. „Vor Jahren kam ich mit Papa her. Seitdem wollte ich wiederkommen. Haben Sie die Führung mitgemacht?"

Severus' Augen blitzten, dieses Mal vor fast unmerklicher Neugier. „Nein, das habe ich nicht."

„Oh, das hätten Sie tun sollen! Es war faszinierend; so viel Information! Und die Schauspieler! Haben Sie mit jemandem von ihnen gesprochen?"

Irgendwie konnte Hermione sich nicht vorstellen, dass der unnahbare Severus Snape jemanden von den im Tudorstil gekleideten Mitarbeitern in seine Nähe kommen ließ, ohne ihnen die Weichteile abzuhexen, aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem genötigt, ihn zu fragen. Dem Stirnrunzeln des Zauberers nach zu urteilen, lag sie mit ihren Annahmen genau richtig.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete er steif und brachte sie zu einem leichten Lachen, worauf sie schnell eine Hand auf ihren Mund presste.

Severus' nächste Bemerkung ließ sie erröten. „Ich sehe, Sie haben den Fleck entfernen können."

„Oh! Äh, ja, das hat geklappt. Es war gar nicht so schwierig. Nichts passiert."

„Das ist gut."

Was nur ein paar Sekunden waren, schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Severus verlegen von seinem Platz aufstand, und Hermione es ihm gleichtat. „Nun denn", knurrte er, und ihm war durch den seltsamen Blick, den sein Versuch einer weniger unfreundlichen Verabschiedung verursachte, noch unbehaglicher zumute. „Guten Tag, Granger."

Severus wartete nicht auf ihre Antwort. Wie zuvor war er nicht zu riskieren gewillt zu sehen, was wie ein Blick der Enttäuschung in ihren Augen zu sein _schien_ , als er sich verabschiedete. Sicherlich konnte die Hexe es kaum abwarten, von _ihm_ wegzukommen. So war es bei den meisten Leuten.

 _Dann wiederum, Severus, warum hatte sie es riskiert, neben dir Platz zu nehmen, du flennender Idiot?_

Als ob sie seine Verwirrung mit Absicht verschlimmern wollte, rief ihm Hermione plötzlich durch den halben Garten nach. „Warten Sie, Snape, bitte!" Severus fuhr mit dem Kopf herum, seine Augen musterten sie fragend. Sie eilte ihm nach, denn seine Schritte waren genauso lang und eilig, wie sie sie aus Hogwarts in Erinnerung hatte. „Es ist wirklich ein Zufall, sich so zu über den Weg zu laufen, meinen Sie nicht? Ich weiß, Sie sagten, Sie glauben das alles nicht, aber, nun … es ist jetzt das dritte Mal."

„Was meinen Sie damit, Granger?" gab er leicht aufgewühlt zurück, als Hermione näher herantrat.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es Wochenende ist und so und in der Annahme, dass Sie noch keine anderen Pläne haben, äh, hätten Sie Lust, eine Tasse Kaffee mit mir zu trinken?"

Severus' verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck verriet seine Fassungslosigkeit über ihr Angebot, und Hermione errötete sofort, weil sie nur annehmen konnte, sie habe einen Fehler begangen. Sie war dumm gewesen zu glauben, der Professor habe Zeit für _sie_ übrig. Schließlich war es nicht so, als ob sie Freunde waren. Bekannte vielleicht, aber selbst _das_ war zweifelhaft in Anbetracht ihrer früheren Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung.

Severus was sich nicht sicher, was zur Hölle ihn dazu getrieben hatte, ‚ja' zu sagen, aber im Nullkommanichts ertappte er sich selbst dabei, Hermione Granger gegenüber in einem malerischen kleinen Café zu sitzen, das von außen wie eine Spelunke aussah, um die jeder halbwegs vernünftige Mensch eiligst einen großen Bogen machen würde. Severus konnte dessen Reiz für die junge Hexe, genau wie für sich selbst, verstehen: es war ruhig, nicht zu eng gedrängt und unscheinbar genug, wenn man nicht gesehen werden, aber unter Menschen sein wollte.

 _Um sich nicht so alleine zu fühlen_ , dachte er flüchtig, als er das Café und dann die Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß, in Augenschein nahm.

Es fiel dem geübten Spion nicht schwer herauszufinden, dass Hermione sich in der Muggelwelt versteckte. Es mochte kein Dunkler Lord mehr frei herumlaufen, doch was immer ihre Gründe waren, Hermione versuchte ganz klar, wieder zurück in der Muggelgesellschaft unterzutauchen und ganz offensichtlich zu vergessen, dass sie überhaupt eine Hexe war.

„Sie tragen Ihren Zauberstab gar nicht bei sich?" fragte er, kurz nachdem sie in einer Ecke Platz genommen hatten.

„Nein", überraschte Hermione ihn mit einer simplen Antwort und mit einem Lächeln, das echt war, nicht traurig. „Für eine Weile hatte ich ihn daheim, meist eher aus Bequemlichkeit als aus Notwendigkeit, bis ich verstand, dass es mir mehr schadete als nützte, daran festzuhalten." Als sie das leichte Funkeln in Severus' Augen sah, verkniff Hermione sich das Lachen und fuhr fort, „Oh, ich habe ihn noch. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich endgültig von ihm trennen könnte. Er ist sicher verwahrt. An einem Platz, den ich kenne, aber wo ich ihn nicht direkt greifen kann. Ich könnte jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal viel von meiner Magie benutzen, wenn ich es versuchte."

„Und vermissen Sie sie nicht?" fragte Severus, sowohl verwirrt als auch fasziniert von dieser drastischen Wende des Schicksals.

„Manchmal", antwortete Hermione leise, und ihre Augen verrieten dabei, wenn auch nur ein wenig, ihre Entschlossenheit. „Ehrlich gesagt, vermisse ich diesen Teil meines Lebens die meiste Zeit nicht mehr. Wenn jemand einen Blick in meine Vergangenheit werfen und die Geschehnisse analysieren wollte, fände er hinter all der Magie, dass es eine Menge mehr Dunkelheit, Gefahr und Zerstörung gab als Magie. Ich habe als Kind mehr schreckliche Dinge gesehen als die meisten Erwachsenen in ihrem ganzen Leben. Die Zaubererwelt ist viel gefährlicher und unvorhersehbarer als mein Leben als Muggel jemals war. Ich stelle fest, ich ziehe die Einfachheit dieser Welt dem Chaos in der anderen vor. Oh, sicher, hier gibt es auch eine Menge Chaos, aber nach dem, was ich im Krieg erlebt habe und in Anbetracht dessen, was Magie _tatsächlich_ bewirken kann… Nun, ich bin recht glücklich, den Stress all dessen hinter mir zurückzulassen."

Danach saßen die beiden eine Weile schweigend da. Meist stellte Severus die Fragen, und Hermione gab die Antworten, was für Severus' überanalytischen Verstand vollkommen stimmig und sinnvoll war, auch wenn er ihre Offenheit faszinierender als alles andere fand. Diese junge Hexe, die viel weniger lange als er auf der Welt war und nicht den Terror wie er erlebt hatte, auch wenn sie reichlich davon gesehen hatte, hatte es in vielerlei Hinsicht leichter als er geschafft, dieses alte Leben loszulassen.

Als sie etwa eine Stunde diskutiert hatten, nippte Severus an seinem Kaffee und wechselte das Thema, indem er fragte, „Und womit beschäftigen Sie sich jetzt, Granger?"

„ _Hermione_ ", verbesserte sie ihn zu seiner Überraschung und zog damit seinen Blick auf sich. „Bitte? Das wäre mir lieber."

Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl damit, aber es war ihm auch nicht unwillkommen. „Hermione", sagte er steif, und sie lächelte ihm dafür wieder anmutig zu.

„Die Bibliothek von London. Ich arbeite in der Abteilung für spezielle Sammlungen. Es gefällt mir sehr gut."

Severus schnaubte. „Das überrascht mich nicht."

Hermione, die ihre Tasse Kaffee an die Lippen führte, hielt inne und schmunzelte ausgelassen. „Warum sagen Sie das?" provozierte sie ihn, schon ahnend, was kommen würde.

„Bücher, Klugheit ... Ich hätte gedacht, meine Reaktion sei klar?"

„Ich hatte ein ,Besserwisserin' irgendwo darin erwartet."

„Nun, Sie sind eine Besserwisserin, Grang – Hermione."

Hermione spöttelte mit einem Augenrollen. „Ha, ha, ha. Sehr charmant, Snape!"

„ _Severus_ ", ertappte der Zauberer sich dabei herauszuplatzen, ehe er sich bremsen konnte. Die Überraschung auf seinem eigenen, blassen Gesicht spiegelte Hermiones Reaktion wider.

„Oh?" Sie sah ihn bedächtig an. „Und Sie sind sicher, dass es Ihnen nichts ausmacht?"

„Ich ... äh, nein, es ist in Ordnung."

Hermiones Lächeln wurde breiter. „Also gut, _Severus._ "

Am Ende ihres Gespräches waren fast zwei Stunden in recht ungezwungenem Miteinander vergangen. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses Zusammentreffen hinterfragen oder als stimulierenden Einblick, den sein Verstand gesucht hatte, akzeptieren sollte. So oder so würde er es Hermione Granger gegenüber nicht zugeben. Sie mochte sich verändert haben, weicher und verhaltener in ihrem Strebertum geworden sein, aber Spuren der Besserwisserin waren noch immer vorhanden, hauptsächlich in ihren schwachen, jedoch beharrlichen Versuchen, ihm Informationen zu entlocken.

Am Ende hatte sie sehr wenig seines dunklen, immer noch eindrucksvollen Mysteriums zutage gebracht und entdeckt, dass er jetzt in einer Muggelstadt lebte und halb der Zaubererwelt zugehörig blieb, wenn er auch an deren Rand lebte.

 _Ein Außenseiter_ , war ihre Einschätzung, ein wenig traurig, als sie hörte, wie zurückgezogen er in den vergangenen Jahren gelebt hatte. _Genau, wie er immer war ..._

„Sollen wir uns wieder zum Kaffee treffen? Oder vielleicht zum Tee?" schlug sie vor, als sie wieder auf die Straße hinausgingen.

Ein leichter Nieselregen fiel, und Severus starrte nieder auf die blinzelnde, leicht feuchte Hexe. Ihr ermutigendes Lächeln verursachte ihm fast physischen Schmerz. Wie lange war es her, seit jemand nicht nur so getan hatte, als ob, sondern tatsächlich seine Gesellschaft _genossen_ hatte, genug, um mehr davon zu wollen?

 _Du weißt, wie lange es her ist, Severus. Sei kein Dummkopf._

„Wir können uns irgendwo näher bei Ihnen treffen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist?" drängte sie sachte.

„Ich ... nun ..."

Das neckende Lächeln, das sie ihm zuwarf, überraschte ihn. „Tut mir leid. Haben Sie dringendere Verpflichtungen, _Professor?_ "

Wieso war diese Lächeln so unglaublich attraktiv, zumal er es vorher nie bemerkt hatte? Severus verzog seine Oberlippe, aber dies hatte – warum auch immer – nicht den üblichen Effekt. Die attraktiven kleinen Fältchen um Hermiones Augen weiteten sich, als sie in leichtes Lachen ausbrach, während der Sprühregen ihre flatternden Wimpern neckte.

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, Hermione", knurrte er und versuchte dabei, viel verärgerter zu klingen, als er wirklich war, „dann lassen Sie uns das nächste Treffen näher bei mir abhalten."

„Soll ich Sie dann besuchen?" fragte sie, und die Aufregung war in ihren karamellfarbenen Augen zu lesen.

„Ja", ertappte er sich selbst locker zustimmend. War er ein kompletter Narr, weil er sich so intensiv auf diese Augen und das fesselnde Lächeln konzentrierte?

Ohne zu bemerken, dass eine kurze Weile in Schweigen verstrichen war, sah Severus, wie Hermione ihn heiter ansah. „Ich brauche dann Ihre Telefonnummer, Severus." Hermione kramte nach einem Stift und Papier in ihrer Handtasche, holte beides heraus und versuchte, ihren Block trocken zu halten, während sie die Ziffern notierte.

 _Ihre Nummer_ , dachte er mit Genugtuung, während er einen zauberstablosen Zauber sprach, um sie trocken zu halten.

Hermione riss das Blatt aus ihrem Notizbuch und gab es ihm. Schweigend reichte sie ihm Stift und Papier, damit er ihr dieselbe Information geben konnte, was er wortlos tat, aber nicht ohne dass sich eine dunkle Falte gemischter Gefühle zwischen seinen Augen bildete.

Er gab der jungen Hexe beides zurück und räusperte sich, bereit zum Aufbruch. Genau in dem Moment streckte Hermione überraschend die Hand aus und berührte seine Hand.

Severus erschrak; ihre Berührung war warm und sanft. Ihre Hand war deutlich kleiner als seine, und diese zarten Finger schlossen sich mit beruhigendem Druck fest um seine. Normalerweise wäre der einsiedlerische Slytherin zurückgewichen und hätte seine Hand aus ihrer gezogen oder hätte eine abweisende Bemerkung zu ihrem Vorstoß gemacht. Hier tat er gar nichts. Er konnte nur erstaunt blicken, fasziniert, wie wohl eine solch kleine, großzügige Geste des Wohlwollens seiner verkümmerten Seele tat. Er war nicht an menschliche Berührung gewöhnt, doch das Verlangen, die Hand eines anderen Menschen zu halten, war lange irgendwo begraben gewesen, und diese Hexe hatte es entzündet.

„Danke, dass Sie sich mit mir getroffen haben, Severus", sagte sie freundlich, wie Severus es nie zuvor erlebt hatte. „Ich hatte einen großartigen Tag."

„Sehr gerne … Hermione." Er wusste kaum, was er sonst sagen sollte; zu sehr war er wie gelähmt durch ihre Berührung um zu verstehen, welch große Wendung dieser Moment in seinem Leben bedeutete.

„Ich rufe Sie demnächst an!"

Freundlich schenkte ihm Hermione ein weiteres, strahlendes Lächeln, wie ein schnell dahingeworfener Zauber, ihre Hand glitt aus seiner, und sie ging davon. Severus sah still zu, wie sie ging, gefangen von den herabfallenden, sich ringelnden Locken, die einmal so buschig und ungepflegt gewesen waren. Sie hatten jetzt etwas aufreizend Anziehendes an sich und waren sowohl faszinierend wie seltsam anzusehen, und er schien seine Augen nicht abwenden zu können.

Plötzlich drehte Hermione sich um und grinste ihn durch den Regen an, als ob er ihr nichts anhaben könne. „Danke für den Trockenzauber!" lachte sie.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie in der Menge der Fußgänger verschwunden und ließ den dunklen Zauberer allein im strömenden Regen stehen. Er sah jedoch nicht mehr wie ein Einzelgänger aus. Etwas in seiner Haltung und in der Eigenartigkeit seiner Augen hatte sich verändert, und das zum Besseren.

„Pssst, Severus!"

„Ruhig, Hexe!" zischte er und wandte den Kopf in Hermiones Richtung um. Sie schwankte mit einem Funkeln von Belustigung im Gesicht, etwas entfernt von dem Platz, an dem er stand.

„Dann komm her!" lachte sie, warf den Kopf zurück und betrachtete die enorme Leinwand vor sich.

Mit einem dramatischen Augenverdrehen schlenderte Severus zu Hermione hinüber und legte ruhig den Arm um sie, während er sie sachte gegen seine Brust zog. Ihre zierliche Figur passte an seine, und ihr Kopf kam gegen seine Brust zu liegen, während das Paar zu dem Hans Holbein Gemälde aufsah, Hermione in Ehrfurcht und Severus etwas verwirrt.

Nachdem sie schweigend das Gemälde ausgiebig betrachtet hatten, hob Severus eine Braue. „Einen Penny für deine Gedanken?"

Hermione lachte leise; es klang wunderbar beruhigend in seinen Ohren. Er hatte bisher noch nicht die Nerven gehabt, ihr das zu sagen. Die Courage aufzubringen, eine „Ich-liebe-dich"-Erklärung abzugeben, war einen Monat zuvor fast schmerzhaft schwierig gewesen.

Während sie behaglich miteinander in Severus' Bibliothek in Spinners End lasen, hatte er zu einer entspannten Hermione geblickt und ihren selbstvergessenen, intensiven Blick betrachtet, den sie auf das Buch in ihren Händen richtete, und war ohne nachzudenken mit den Worten herausgeplatzt, nicht nur zu Hermiones, sondern auch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Sie hatte es gut aufgenommen, wenn man nach ihrer Erwiderung urteilte und danach, wie sie ihm um den Hals gefallen war.

„Er sieht aus wie du!" lachte sie amüsiert und weckte Severus aus seiner Träumerei.

Severus verzog die Oberlippe ob dieses wie er fand höchst unpassenden Vergleichs. „Entschuldigung?"

„Natürlich _nicht_ die Kleidung, aber der Teint, die dunklen Augen, diese Nase …" Sie sah mit einem gedankenvollen Lächeln zu Severus auf. „Nun, die Nase vielleicht nur _ein kleines bisschen_. Bist Du sicher, dass du in einem früheren Leben nicht Thomas Moore warst?"

Severus warf ihr einen gleichmütigen Blick zu. „Unwahrscheinlich, meine Liebe."

„Mmm, schade", seufzte Hermione und lächelte ihn immer noch an. „Er war ein erstaunlicher Mann."

„Ein _unglücklicher_ Mann. Du wirst dich erinnern, dass der König ihn köpfen ließ?"

Hermione drehte sich herum und umarmte Severus um seine Lederjacke herum. „Ja, nun, das auch. Dennoch war er ein sehr intellektueller Mann, und seine Überzeugung — sein Glaube und sein Aufstand gegen den König — das ist ..."

Severus wartete, bis sie innehielt. „Etwas für die Geschichtsbücher?"

„Oh, ja." Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter und brachte Severus' Herz dazu, schneller zu schlagen. „Er war tapfer. Seine Geschichte widerspiegelt ein Stück weit deine, weißt du."

Severus' Augen verengten sich. „Ach was", grummelte er.

„Was? Er war einem Tyrannen gegenüber tapfer. Das warst _du_ auch."

Severus war sprachlos bei diesen Worten. Er wusste kaum, was er erwidern sollte, außer, sie näher zu sich zu ziehen und ihr zuzuknurren.

„ _Warst?_ "

„Oh, natürlich, _bist!_ "

„Um es mit dir aufzunehmen, _muss_ ich das sein. Entweder tapfer oder total übergeschnappt, und ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, welches von beidem."

Ihr ansteckendes Lachen und ihr leichter Klapps gegen seine Brust ermutigten ihn. Während er sie eng an sich drückte, verlor er sich in ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln, der Form ihres Mundes und der Erinnerung daran, wie gut diese Lippen schmeckten. Er beugte sich herab, um sie einzufangen und brachte die amüsierte Hexe zum Schweigen, atemlos stattdessen.

Es war eine kleine, aber stille, zärtliche Geste. Es hatte etwas Zeit gebraucht, sich daran zu gewöhnen, von Severus Snape geküsst zu werden, doch Hermione sah sich nicht in der Lage, ihre Finger von dem armen Mann zu lassen. Schon bei nur einem kurzen, wenngleich tiefen Kuss auf die Lippen wanderten ihre Hände irgendwie hinauf zu seinem Gesicht. Neckend zupfte sie an seiner Unterlippe, bevor sie seinen Mund losließ, während sie sein zufriedenes Grinsen genoss, das er nur selten irgendjemand anderem zeigte.

„Eine Tasse Kaffee?" schlug sie leise vor.

Das subtile Funkeln in diesen dunklen Tiefen zerriss ihr das Herz. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre ersten, flüchtigen Einblicke in Severus' Isolation und Einsamkeit, als sie sich vor einem Jahr nach Spinner's End getraut hatte; wie völlig ausgehungert der Zauberer nach der Berührung einer Frau war, nach einem fürsorglichen Wort oder der regelmässigen [ .1] Gesellschaft eines Menschen. Diese Andeutung von Wertschätzung, die Hermione in Severus' Augen fand, wenn sie auftauchte, ihn um etwas bat oder ihn um mehr seiner Zeit in den Ohren lag, war eine ernstzunehmende Kraft, die sie oft dazu zwang, sich selbst zu prüfen; denn dieser Blick – seine tief verborgene Unsicherheit – war manchmal fast zu schmerzhaft zu ertragen.

„Wenn du einen ausgibst", antwortete er und brachte Hermione zurück in den glücklichen Augenblick.

„Ich biete es immer an! Du bist einfach zu schnell mit deinem Geldbeutel!"

„Unfug. Du bist einfach nicht schnell genug. Deine Reflexe haben nachgelassen, seit du die Zaubererwelt verlassen hast."

„Oh, ist das so?" spottete sie in der gleichen Weise, wie er es so oft tat. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Severus noch einmal, ohne sich danach zurückzuziehen, sondern rieb ihre Nase an seiner. „Nun, ich ziehe diese Welt jener jetzt vor. Du nicht auch?"

Severus konnte fühlen, wie er sich verspannte. Nicht einmal jetzt konnte er verstehen, warum die attraktive Hexe ein Leben mit ihm jedem anderen vorziehen konnte, aber er würde sein Glück, das ihn nach so langer Zeit endlich ereilt hatte, nicht auf's Spiel setzen. Er stupste ihre Nase an, trat zurück und flocht seine große Hand durch ihre kleinere. Ihre Finger schienen sich perfekt ineinander zu verschlingen.

„In der Tat" schloss er ruhig.

Dann geleitete Severus Hermione an seinem Arm aus der Nationalgalerie für weitere Gespräche, Gesellschaft und eine sehr erwünschte heiße Tasse Kaffee.

* * *

[ .1]regelmäßigen


End file.
